LOVESICK
by healingblue
Summary: Haruno Sakura, gadis yang perfek di mata semua orang, ternyata gadis yang mengidap hemofilia. Penyakit yang hanya mengizinkan ia hidup hingga di masa remajanya. Iapun bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke, si dingin, yang telah berubah dari masa kecilnya dulu. Ada apakah di antara kedua remaja ini? Ikatan takdir manakah yang menjerat mereka? SasuSaku. RnR, please! Debut story of healingblue
1. Fate?

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

%%************************************%%

LOVESICK

BY : healingblue

%%************************************%%

* * *

Mentari pagi menyingsing. Burung-burung berkicau dengan riangnya. Sinar mentari pagi yang keluar dari jendela kamar gadis itu, menghantarkan seorang gadis berambut soft pink itu kembali dari dunia mimpi indahnya, yang perlahan membuka kelopak mata yang menyimpan kedua bola mata emeraldnya yang elok.

Perlahan, ia menegakkan punggungnya dan mengumpulkan nyawanya untuk kembali ke dunia nyatanya..ya..dunia nyata yang menyakitkan.. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke kalender yang sudah ditandainya. Ia tersenyum miris mengingat tanggal hari ini. Hari yang terus menghantui hidupnya. Ya, hari ulang tahunnya. Perlahan ia menitikkan air mata dari bola mata emeraldnya. Mengapa ia sedih? Sedih karena ulangtahun? Biasanya, setiap orang pasti merasa senang karena hari peringatan yang satu itu, bukan? Hari dimana seseorang merayakan hari itu bersama orang-orang tersayang bagi orang itu, mendapat kejutan dan hadiah. Bukan itu menyenangkan? Mengapa seolah gadis itu menganggap hari itu sebagai penanda deadline yang menyakitkan?

"Sudah 14 tahun ya...", ujar bibir ranum gadis itu, lebih tepatnya kepada gadis itu sendiri, mengiringi butir air mata pertama yang dikeluarkan mata kiri emerald itu.

"Tidak, tidak boleh seperti ini. Setiap hari harus kujalani dengan senyuman. Itu yang terbaik",ujarnya dalam hati menyemangatinya diri sendiri sambil berusaha untuk menaikkan ujung-ujung bibirnya untuk tersenyum. Senyum yang indah tapi terpaksa, yang mampu melumpuhkan indera penglihatan kaum adam manapun di dunia ini.

"Ojou-sama! Sudah bangunka—", panggil seorang paruh baya sambil membuka daun pintu kamar gadis itu, tetapi kalimatnya terputus, karena melihat jejak air mata di pipi kiri gadis yang merah itu. Ia hendak menanyakan apa yang membuat majikan mudanya menangis. Tetapi seketika, ia mengingat tanggal hari ini, dan seolah paham apa yang membuat gadis ini menitikkan air mata. Ia menunduk maklum dan menyurh gadis itu bersiap-siap untuk ke sekolah.

"Ojou-sama, saatnya Anda bersiap-siap. Saya sudah menyiapkan air hangat di kamar mandi.", ujar pelayan yang sudah setia melayani gadis itu sejak ia menarik nafasnya di dunia ini. Ya, dunia yang sangat sementara baginya.

"Baik, terimakasih, nek Chiyo", katanya sambil mengusap jejak air mata yang menghiasi pipi ranum gadis itu. Ia pun segera masuk ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap.

"Sama-sama, Ojou-sama. Ah, Ojou –sama, Anda masih ingat kan untuk—"

"Hati-hati pada saat menggosok gigi, agar gusi tidak berdarah dan menjauhi benda-benda tajam lainnya. Aku ingat kok, nek, haha", ujar gadis itu yang sepertinya sudah bosan dengan kalimat yang sudah diucapkan nenek itu setiap pagi sambil tertawa hambar.

Nenek kepala pelayan rumah keluarga gadis itu pun hanya tersenyum simpul kepada gadis ini. Walau bagaimanapun, ia masih khawatir terhadap majikan mudanya itu. Karena pernah ada suatu kejadian, dimana gadis itu mandi sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain untuk pertama kalinya (tentu karena gadis itu yang memaksa), karena terlalu senang, ia terpleset di lantai kamar mandi itu dan tanpa sengaja mengenai ujung bak yang tajam dan membuat kulit gadis itu terluka kecil. Tapi luka kecil itu berdampak besar baginya. Ia mengalami pendarahan hebat dan membuatnya harus dirawat di rumah sakit selama seminggu. Kejadian itu membuat seluruh penghuni rumah terpukul, dan mengganti seluruh perabot kamar mandi yang tidak membahayakan. Karena kejadian itu, gadis itu tidak diperbolehkan mandi tanpa bantuan orang lain selama 2 tahun.

Hm? Kenapa gadis itu mengalami pendarahan hebat hanya karena luka kecil? Semua pasti sudah menduga. Ya, gadis yang kita bicarakan ini adalah salah satu gadis yang terlahir tidak beruntung dari sekian miliaran gadis di dunia fana ini, yang terkena penyakit Hemofilia.

Penyakit membahayakan dimana ada kelainan terhadap darah si penderita, bahwa darahnya tidak dapat membeku jika ada luka sekecil apapun. Ini adalah penyakit turunan yang biasanya diderita kaum pria. Tetapi, gadis yang satu ini tidak beruntung karena penyakit ini dititipkan Tuhan padanya.

"Baiklah, Ojou-sama. Saya mohon diri. Oh ya, tanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu, Sakura-ojou.", ujar pelayan paruh baya itu sambil membungkukkan badannya hormat untuk mohon diri keluar dari kamar itu. Dan gadis itu pun tersenyum miris sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap menyongsong harinya.

Kamar itu bagaikan kamar seorang putri, berlatarkan wallpaper bercorak bunga sakura, sesuai dengan nama si empunya kamar. Ya, Sakura itu namanya. Haruno Sakura. 14 tahun.

Tempat tidur yang berkelambu bagaikan di dongeng-dongeng, yang diimpikan seluruh kaum hawa remaja di seluruh dunia ini, terletak di sudut kamar, tepat dibawah daun jendela kecil yang berbingkai ukiran-ukiran malaikat kecil menyusur detil-detil daun jendela itu.

Meja rias yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni, berwarnakan merah muda, sama dengan latar kamar itu, terletak beberapa peralatan-peralatan yang digunakan gadis yang kita bicarakan ini. Handbody lotion, bedak, krim muka pagi, siang, dan malam, dan beberapa aksesoris yang sering menghiasi rambut gadis itu.

Walaupun kamar terlihat seperti putri kerajaan, tetapi sebenarnya lebih tepatnya, Sakura, gadis bermata emerald itu, terlihat seperti merpati lemah yang dikungkung dalam sangkar indahnya. Kenapa? Itulah pertanyaan yang terlintas di benak kita, bukan? Lalu, mengapa hari ulang tahun gadis itu membuat ia bersedih? Mari kita kembali ke 14 tahun yang lalu.

**~14 TAHUN YANG LALU~**

_"ERGH—",_

_"Anda pasti bisa, nyonya. Tarik nafas, keluarkan. Tarik nafas, keluarkan—", ujar sang bidan menyemangati calon ibu muda itu._

_"AAARGH—!" , ini sudah yang ke-52 kali calon ibu ini mengerang untuk melahirkan buah hatinya._

_"Ya, Bu. Satu dorongan lagi, Bu..", ujar sang Bidan menyemangati._

_"AAAAARRGH—!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"OEK! OEK!"_

_ Terdengar isakan tangis bayi yang baru lahir, yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu kehadirannya di dunia ini._

_Sang ayah pun melonjak kegirangan di luar ruangan sambil menunggu kabar dari bidan yang bertugas menghantarkan anaknya ke dunia ini._

_"Selamat, Haruno-sama. Anak Anda lahir dengan selamat, seorang putri yang cantik", ujar sang bidang menyelamati ayah baru itu._

_Ayah baru itu terharu bahagia dan menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan dan mendapati istrinya bersama buah hatinya._

_"Otou-san... Sakura...", ujar ibu baru itu kepada suami tercintanya sambil berlinang air mata._

_"Iya, Kaa-san, Sakura cantik seperti dirimu", ucapnya sambil mengecup dahi sang ibu baru itu._

_"Terimakasih, Kaa-san, sudah melahirkan putri kita..."_

_"Iya, Otou-san..."_

_Dan, mereka pun merasa bahagia sampai sesuatu tak terduga sampai di telinga mereka._

_"Apa, dok?", tanya sang ayah baru tanda tidak mengerti kepada sang dokter bermasker yang menutupi sebagian wajah dan matanya dan berjubah putih di depannya. Hatake Kakashi, dokter spesialis anak yang bertugas memeriksa keadaan bayi setelah dilahirkan._

_"Hemofilia. Putri Anda terkena penyakit yang jarang diidap oleh kaum wanita. Penyakit yang menyebabkan gangguan pada proses pemb—"_

_"Tidak... TIDAK MUNGKIN DOK! PUTRI SAYA TIDAK BOLEH MENGIDAP PENYAKIT INI. PENYAKIT SAYA YANG SUDAH MEMBUAT SAYA MENDERITA SELAMA INI!", teriak sang ayah baru itu penuh syok._

_"Otou-san...", ujar sang istri menenangkan suaminya sambil sesekali sesenggukkan karena isak tangis yang tak terbendung. Walau bagaimanapun, ia tahu penyakit suaminya itu. Tetapi, ia tetap menerima belahan jiwanya itu apa-adanya._

_"Sudah saya duga, Anda, sang ayah, juga mengidap penyakit ini. Karena penyakit ini hanya timbul pada kaum wanita jika sang ayah mengidap penyakit tersebut dan sang ibu adalah pembawa (carrier) penyakit tersebut._

_"Ca..carrier?", pikir sang nyonya Haruno. Dia pun baru sadar ayahnya dulu juga seorang penderita hemofilia dan meninggal di tempat dalam suatu kecelakaan. Hal itulah yang membuatnya tertarik dengan suaminya sekarang ini, karena memiliki penyakit yang sama dengan ayahnya, perasaan yang berawal dari perasaan untuk menjaga dan melindunginya dari luka sekecil apapun sehingga kejadian seperti itu tidak terjadi lagi kedua kalinya terhadap orang-orang yang disayanginya, dan berakhir perasaan sayang yang sangat kuat._

_ Dan, kekuatan cinta mereka pun duji lagi._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sang nona Haruno yang sudah siap membersihkan dirinya, keluar dari kamar mandi, lalu, memakai seragam SMP tempat ia bersekolah sekarang, Konoha Junior High School. Sekolah elit yang hanya dimasuki oleh kaum menengah ke atas. Kaum menengahnya pun bukan yang main-main. Mereka disaring dari tahap-tahap yang sukar untuk dilewati dan persaingannya pun cukup ketat.

Sakura yang memang untungnya berasal dari kaum atas, tidak terlalu sukar masuk ke sekolah elit itu. Tapi, jangan salah. Sakura Haruno kita ini merupakan salah satu murid terpintar satu sekolah. Dia banyak diidolakan dimana-mana. Cantik parasnya, sopan manner-nya, hidup bagaikan di istana, encer otaknya.. Siapa yang tidak mau menjadi gadis ini? Kecuali, dalam satu hal. Ya, penyakitnya.

Setelah siap menyantap sarapan enak nan sehat a la English-nya, tak lupa dengan Chamomile Tea favoritnya, ia pun berangkat sekolah.

"Sakura-chan, tanjoubi omedetou! Malam ini kita makan di restoran favorit kamu ya! Anak Kaa-san sudah besar...", ujar sang ibu sambil memeluk putrinya untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi sedihnya seiring bertambahnya umur putrinya itu.

"Hahahaha~ arigatou, okaa-san. Aku sayang kaa-san dan otou-san.", ujar Sakura sambil memeluk kedua malaikat dalam hidupnya ini.

"Ah, sudah jam segini. Ittekimasu, otou-san. Okaa-san!", seru gadis itu kepada kedua orangtuanya sambil berlari kecil ke arah pintu rumahnya.

"Itterashai, Sakura-chan!", balas kedua orangtua yang saling menyayangi itu.

"Sakura-chan semakin ceria saja ya, Kaa-san.. Hari ini dia sudah 14 tahun saja.", ujar Tuan Besar Haruno itu.

"Iya, tidak sia-sia kita mengizinkan ia pergi ke sekolah formal. Selama ini kita mengurungnya di rumah dengan Home-schooling sampai tahap SD. Dia juga semakin berprestasi. Kaa-san bangga mempunyai putri seperti Sakura. Bangga sekali...", ujar sang ibu dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Sudah, Kaa-san. Jangan bersedih. Kita akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk Sakura kit—", ujar sang ayah terpotong setelah melihat obat Sakura yang tertinggal di meja makan.

"Oh! Kaa-san! OBAT SAKURA TINGGAL!", seru sang ayah sambil melesat menuju mobil Porsche Black-nya.

BRMM—mobil hitam itu pun melesat menyusuri jalan yang kebetulan becek karena hujan semalam.

"Semoga tidak terlambat, Sakura-chan...", ujar sang ayah dalam hati.

"Otou-san...hati-hati...", kata sang nyonya Haruno yang masih bengong karena gerak cepat sang suami itu.

Sakura agak merasa aneh setelah masuk ke dalam kelas. Ntahlah, seperti ada yang kurang dan dadanya serasa tidak enak. Mungkin efek terlalu bergadang tadi malam, pikirnya.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik membaca untuk lupain perasaan aneh ini", semangatnya dalam hati.

Baru saja ia membuka lembaran kedua yang ingin dibacanya, tiba-tiba...

"SAKURA-CHAN~~ OHAYOUUU~~~~!", seru **Yamanaka Ino**, sahabat pertama Sakura sejak mendudukki bangku SMP, kepada Sakura yang sedang asik membaca buku biologi, pelajaran pertama pada hari itu. Sakura tersenyum riang sambil memandangi sahabat berambut pirang yang diikat ekor kuda itu, yang sedang menuju bangku di sebelah Sakura dan meletakkan tasnya.

Ino adalah seseorang dari kaum yang sama dengan Sakura dan popularitasnya hampir sama dengan Sakura. Parasnya juga tidak kalah dari Sakura kita ini, bermata aquamarine besar, berwajah imut, dengan tubuh langsingnya. Ia sedang memulai debutnya sebagai model. Dan, karirnya terbilang muluslah sebagai model yang baru memulai debutnya.

"Ino-chan! Ohayou~", seru Sakura yang girang akan kedatangan sahabatnya itu, dan melepas sejenak konsentrasinya untuk membaca. Karena dengan keberadaan sahabatnya yang cerewet ini, ia pasti tidak akan fokus lagi. Jadi, ia lebih memilih mendengar cerita sahabatnya itu, yang sepertinya tidak akan pernah habisnya.

"AH! Hampir lupa! Tanjoubi omedetou, Sakura-chann~~", seru gadis itu sambil menyerahkan kado yang sudah ia persiapkan semalam.

"Ehehe~ arigatou nee~", ucap Sakura sambil menerima pemberian sahabatnya ini.

"Sama-samaa!", balas gadis itu.

"Ne, ne, Sakura-chan! Apakah kamu sudah dengar kalau di kelas kita ini akan ada murid baru? Katanya ganteng loh!", gosip si pirang ini. Wah, sudah mulai lagi nih, pikir Sakura geli.

"Wah, benarkah? Loh, bukannya kamu sedang dekat-dekatnya dengan pemuda pucat itu? Hei, kamu bukan tipe yang setia, yaa~", goda Sakura kepada sahabatnya ini.

"Hei, kan tidak ada salahnya ada cadangan.. Lagian aku dan Sai belum resmi kok. Hahaha~", seru gadis itu membela.

"Dasar kamu ini.. Haha"

** TINGTONG—**

"Ah! Sudah bel!", ujar Sakura merapikan mejanya yang berantakkan dan memastikan hanya ada buku-buku biologi di meja belajarnya itu.

**NYUUT—**

Sejenak matanya berkunang-kunang, kepalanya pusing, dadanya sesak.

"Ada apa ini...urgh", ujar Sakura dalam hati. Ia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya berharap penglihatannya kembali seperti semula. Tetapi percuma.

**KRIEET—**

Pintu kelas terbuka dengan Iruka-sensei yang menongol dari daun pintu kelas IX-A. Seketika suasana kelas hening dan siap untuk menerima pelajaran. Kelas itu memang terkenal dengan murid-murid yang rajin dan suasana yang kondusif saat proses belajar-mengajar berlangsung.

"Ohayou, minna-san!", sapa guru muda itu.

"Ohayou-gozaimasu, sensei", seru para murid serempak.

"Yah.. Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Silakan masuk, Uchiha-san."

Suasana kelas pun mulai kasak-kusuk.

"Itu dia, Sakura-chan!", seru Ino kepada Sakura yang ada di samping kanannya.

"Hm?", Sakura pun mendongak untuk melihat murid baru itu sambil berusaha melenyapkan rasa pusingnya yang berat itu. Mau tidak mau, ia harus bersikap sesehat mungkin. Ia tidak mau Ino mengkhawatirkannya karena penyakitnya ini.

Masuklah pemuda berambut raven, bermata onyx, dengan paras tampan rupawan. Ia tidak nampak dari kelas atas. Tetapi jika kaum menengah yang masuk kelas A, itu berarti ia bukan orang sembarangan. Pemuda ini pastinya salah satu dari sekian orang jenius di Konoha.

"Hajimemashite**. Uchiha Sasuke** desu. Pindahan dari Suna. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu", perkenalan singkat dan dingin dari pemuda itu. Sementara sudah banyak kaum hawa yang pingsan karena mendengar suaranya(?)

DEG! Sasuke...katanya?, batin Sakura dalam hati. Tidak, tidak mungkin. Sasuke ada banyak di dunia ini... Anak penyelamat yang membawanya ke cahaya terang dari kegelapan fana yang menyelimutinya pada saat ia berumur 4 tahun juga bernama Sasuke.

.

.

_"Ingatlah aku! Sakura... 10 tahun lagi, aku akan menjemputmu! Aku akan membawamu ke dunia yang lebih berwarna lagi...", terngiang-ngiang suara bocah itu di kepala Sakura. Sekelebat kenangan yang hampir ia lupakan._

.

.

_"Aku Sasuke! Si pembawa cahaya! Hehe~"_ cengiran itu...

.

.

.

_"Sakura!"_, suara panik itu...

.

.

.

Tidak. Tidak bisa. Kepala Sakura terlalu pusing untuk memikirkan ini semua...

"Baiklah, bangku untuk Uchiha-kun di seb—"

Sebelum guru itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sasuke sudah menghampiri bangku di sebelah kanan Sakura. Sebelum duduk, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sakura.

Pemuda itu tersenyum miring dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, dingin.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Sakura..."

DEG! Mata Sakura membelalak.. Suara bass itu entah kenapa familiar...

Oh, tidak.. Sakura tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya lagi.

BRUK—

Gelap. Haruno Sakura pingsan di pelukan Uchiha Sasuke yang tanpa sengaja karena posisi yang tadi.

Panik. Itulah yang dirasakan pemuda itu.

"SAKURA! **SAKURAA—!**", seru pemuda itu memanggil nama gadis itu, yang tentu saja percuma.

Ino mengernyitkan dahinya,heran karena pemuda yang baru 5 menit masuk kelas itu mengetahui nama Sakura. Tapi, ia tidak sempat memikirkan itu. Ino pun juga panik lalu menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh gadis itu sambil memanggil nama gadis itu.

"Sakura... SAKURAA! SENSEI! PANGGIL AMBULANS! CEPAT!"

"Ba-baik", ujar sang guru yang masih syok itu sambil mengangkat ponselnya untuk menelepon ambulans.

Dan, dalam keadaan tidak sadar itu, tampaknya gadis itu bermimpi. Mimpi yang sangat panjang...

Sementara itu, Tuan Besar Haruno sampai di depan gerbang sekolah dengan Porsche Black-nya. Ia melihat ambulans di sana. Seorang murid berambut soft pink tampak digiring ke dalam ambulans putih itu bersama dengan seorang pemuda raven dan gadis pirang.

"Oh.. tidak... Kamisama...", ujar sang ayah Haruno Sakura itu sambil berlari ke arah ambulans dan melupakan obat sumber masalah tadi di mobil itu.

Perkataan Dokter Hatake terngiang-ngiang di kepala konglomerat itu.

_"Anda harus berhati-hati, Haruno-sama. Ketika putri Anda beranjak remaja dan mengalami masa akil-balik, yaitu, menstruasi, pendarahannya akan sangat hebat, maka putri Anda tidak bisa diselamatkan. Jadi, mohon obat ini diminum secara teratur. Obat ini bertugas untuk memperlambat proses akil-balik tersebut. Ingat, memperlambat. Bahagiakan dia, Haruno-sama..."_

"Kamisama... tolong.. Sekali ini, beri kesempatan untuk putriku...", batin sang ayah dalam hati.

.

.

.

~TO BE CONTINUED~

* * *

Hajimemashite!

Author baru di ff nih ^^

Mohon bantuannya ya, semuaa~~ *bungkuk-bungkuk badan*

Dapat ide cerita ini sebenernya udah dari tahun lalu, tapi, niat bikinnya baru sekarang hehe~

Yosh~ RnR ,please? *puppy eyes*


	2. Winter, Will Spring Come?

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

o0o**********************************o0o

LOVESICK

By : healingblue

o0o**********************************o0o

CHAPTER 2 – Winter, Will Spring Come?

o0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o

* * *

.

.

.

.

MUSIM DINGIN—

.

.

"Nggh.. Kaa-san... _Ittai_...", erang gadis cilik yang akan genap berumur 4 tahun seminggu lagi itu.

Keadaan gadis kecil yang sudah terbaring di kamar VIP Rumah Sakit elit, Konoha International Hospital, selama seminggu itu, sangat memperihatinkan. Wajahnya pucat pasi menahan sakit. Badan panas karena demam. Juga, terdapat memar-memar berwarna biru seukuran ibu jari tangan di sekitar persendian tangannya. Bukan karena terbentur, pastinya. Ya, karena gejala penyakit mengerikannya, Hemofilia.

Tak hanya itu, seakan menambah penderitaan gadis kecil kita ini, di kaki kanannya –mulai dari pangkal paha hingga lutut- membengkak.

Perih. Itulah yang dirasakan putri semata-wayang keluarga konglomerat Haruno ini.

"Sa-Sakura... Tenang, Kaa-san ada di sini.. Sakura-chan harus kuat...", ujar ibu muda itu menyemangati darah-dagingnya itu.

Walau ibu muda ini merasa harus bersikap tenang agar Sakura merasa lebih nyaman, ia sebenarnya merasa jiwa-raganya hilang setengah , menyisakan perasaan-perasaan khawatir dan paniknya.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Bahkan, saking seringnya, jika jumlah jari kaki ditambah dengan jumlah jari tangan(?), jumlah itu tidak sebanding dengan jumlah kejadian yang hampir sama buruknya dengan yang dihadapinya sekarang ini. Tapi, ini yang **paling parah**.

Selama ini, kejadian-kejadian itu hanya sebatas timbul memar-memar dan demam. Tapi gejala ini ditambah dengan pembengkakkan di kaki kanannya, dan demamnya lebih tinggi suhunya dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya, 39.2oC. Lengkap sudah penderitaan gadis cilik ini.

Ibu Haruno Sakura yang makin tidak sabaran karena perawat tidak kunjung datang setelah di-bel 2 kali, pun menekan-nekan tombol bel itu terus-terusan seakan sebagai pelampiasan akan tangannya yang bergetar saking takutnya ia kehilangan putri kesayangannya ini.

Mengapa perawat lama sekali datang padahal rumah sakit ini termasuk paling top soal pelayanan? Mungkin salah satu faktornya adalah waktu. Yah, pada saat itu jam yang ada di pojok ruangan VIP itu memang menunjukkan pukul 2 subuh. Tapi, bukan itu saja. Karena terjadi perang saudara di Suna, Konoha sebagai negara tetangga sigap membantu para korban sipil yang terkena imbasnya, ada yang luka-luka ringan, berat, sampai ada yang tak tertolong lagi. Jadi, bisa dibilang, rumah sakit Konoha sedang sibuk-sibuknya pada saat itu.

KRIEET—

Pintu kamar VIP no. 01 yang bertandakan nama "Haruno Sakura" di depan pintu itu, pun akhirnya terbuka, dengan Dokter Hatake bersama para perawat yang langsung sigap masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan pasien gawat itu di dalamnya.

"DOKTER! Putriku... Tolong putriku!", mohon ibu muda rupawan itu.

"Iya, Nyonya. Saya akan melakukan yang terbaik. Mohon nyonya menunggu di luar ruangan. Saya akan memeriksa keadaanya",jawab dokter muda berambut perak itu.

"O-onegaishimasu—",Ibu Sakura pun hanya menurut dan keluar dari ruangan dan membiarkan para medis fokus untuk menyelamatkan putrinya. Setelah itu, iapun duduk di kursi deretan yang ada di luar ruangan sambil melipat tangannya dan berdoa kepada Kamisama untuk menyelamatkan putrinya sambil berlinang air mata.

"KAA-SAN—!", seru suatu suara memanggil ibu muda itu, yang tak lain adalah, Haruno Sakumo, suaminya itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura-chan?", tanya sang suami kepada istrinya itu. Keadaan suaminya itu pun sangat berantakkan. Tampak ia kurang tidur dengan mata merah karena ia harus bekerja, bibir pucat karena kedinginan tak sempat memakai mantel setelah mendengar kabar dari istrinya itu, wajahnya pun juga ikut pucat pasi—ketakutan jika ia kehilangan anak gadis satu-satunya itu.

"...dia sedang diperiksa, Otou-san. Kita akan segera tahu bagaimana keadaannya.", ujar sang istri yang sebisa mungkin bersikap tenang agar suaminya itu tidak merasa khawatir lagi.

"Kaa-san... Aku tak sanggup kehilangan Sakura... Di musim semi saat dia dilahirkan, aku merasa musim semi itu merupakan musim semi terindah dalam hidupku...Sakura-chan...tolong selamatlah.. Kamisama... Selamatkan putriku...heuk...heuk", ujar sang ayah diselingi isak tangisnya.

"Huhuhu...", tangis sang ibu yang tak sanggup lagi membendung air matanya sambil memeluk suami belahan jiwanya itu. Sungguh perih yang menyesakkan hati. Itulah yang mereka rasakan.

KRIEET—

Terbukalah pintu kamar pasien VIP nomor 01 itu, disambut dengan keluarnya dokter berambut perak itu.

"Dokter.. Bagaimana keadaan putri kami?", tanya sang ayah kepada dokter muda itu.

"Keadaan putri Anda sangat berbahaya tadi. Sekarang para perawat sedang mengambil darah untuk di-transfusikan kepada putri Anda. Saya juga sudah memberikan obat yang dapat mengurangi rasa sakit putri Anda dan obat penurun panas. Setelah darah sudah di-transfusikan, mari kita lihat perkembangannya. Saya permisi dulu", ucap dokter itu sambil membungkukkan badan untuk mohon diri dan sigap meninggalkan kedua orangtua itu karena masih banyak pasien Suna yang masih belum dirawat, tanpa sempat mendengar ucapan terimakasih dari kedua orangtua itu.

Lalu, datanglah beberapa perawat yang tampak sedang membawa peralatan transfusi darah ke dalam ruangan VIP itu.

"Ayo, kita masuk, Kaa-san.", ajak sang suami.

"Iya."

o0o

"Dokter!", seru seorang anak berambut raven dengan cerianya menyapa dokter berambut perak yang masuk ke ruangannya dengan untuk memeriksa keadaan teman kecil kita ini, tentunya.

"Iya, Uchiha-kun. Nah, mari kita lihat lukamu."

Dokter itupun perlahan membuka perban yang menutupi luka parah di lengan anak kecil ini. Lengan yang kecil, tetapi menyimpan cerita yang besar dengan adanya luka ini. Lalu, ia memeriksa bagaimana perkembangan keadaan luka tersebut. Setelah yakin luka tersebut sudah mulai tertutup, ia mengganti perban luka tersebut dengan yang baru.

"Ne, ne, Dokter! Bagaimana lukaku? Aku sudah bisa pulang, kan, Dokter? Oh ya, Otou-san dan Kaa-san dimana? Waktu di Suna, mereka hanya menitipkanku ke posko dan akhirnya aku dibawa ke sini. Mereka akan kembali menjemputku, kan, Dokter?, cerocos anak itu tiada hentinya.

"...", Dokter itu hanya diam sambil membalut perban di lengan mungil itu.

"Dokter?", panggil anak itu dengan mata onyx polosnya

"...yah, mereka..pasti akan menjemputmu, Uchiha-kun. Tenang saja dan istirahat ya", kata dokter itu ragu sambil keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Dokter... nampak seperti berbohong...", ucap anak itu pelan setelah dokter muda itu keluar.

BLAM—

Pintu itupun tertutup. "Uchiha-kun...", batin sang dokter.

"Dokter Hatake! Ah, kebetulan. Ini laporan nama-nama pasien yang meninggal dari Suna. Tolong berikan kepada kepala rumah sakit, ya. Ada pasien gawat yang harus saya tangani. Onegaishimasu.", pinta dokter se-rekan dokter bermasker itu.

"Baik.", balas si dokter muda.

"Arigatou, Kakashi-kun—", balas si rekan dokter itu sambil melangkah menuju ruangan pasien yang harus ditanganinya.

Si Dokter Hatake Kakashi itu memandangi laporan daftar pasien yang tak tertolong itu dan pandangan sendunya terfokus pada dua nama...

415. Uchiha Fugaku

416. Uchiha Mikoto

.

.

o0o

2 minggu kemudian—

"Tanjoubi omedetou, Sakura-chan~~", ucap kedua orangtua berbahagia ini kepada putri semata-wayangnya serempak sambil menyodorkan kue ulang tahun yang berhiaskan bunga Sakura. Sesuai dengan nama gadis cilik itu, Haruno Sakura.

"..."

Hening. Tak ada jawaban dari katupan bibir ranum gadis ini.

Pandangan gadis cilik yang genap berusia 4 tahun ini kosong. Serasa tidak ada api semangat hidup yang membakar kedua bola mata dengan iris emerald ini.

Kedua orangtuanya yang sudah tahu sifat anak gadis mereka yang cenderung pemurung ini pun maklum. Mereka tetap bersikap riang dan hangat, berharap es yang ada dalam hati anak mereka ini dapat mencair dengan kehangatan yang mereka salurkan.

"Nee~ Sakura-chan, ayo, tiup lilinnya!", seru ibu gadis cilik itu dengan semangat.

"..."

Kembali tidak ada jawaban. Pandangan matanya hanya nanar memandang lilin berbentuk angka empat itu.

"Sakura-chan... Tidak apa, sayang. Ayo tiup. Kamu harus berbahagia hari ini. Ini hari—"

"Bahagia...?",akhirnya kata pertama keluar dari bibir kecil gadis kecil kita ini. Walaupun nada ucapan itu terdengar sarkastik dan hambar oleh telinga kedua orangtua itu.

"Otou-san, aku sudah tahu...", kata gadis itu misterius.

"Eh? Tahu apa, Sakura-chan?", tanya ayah gadis cilik itu bingung.

"..."

Hening kembali. Pandangan mata gadis itu makin redup dan makin redup saja. Satu tetesan lilin kue yang meleleh mengiringi detik-detik keheningan itu.

"Sakura-chan...?", panggil ibu gadis itu.

Gadis itu hanya diam, memandangi lengan kanannya yang diperban dan pikiran gadis itu pun melayang ke kejadian 2 hari yang lalu...

.

.

TOK-TOK—

Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu kamar pasien VIP nomor 01.

"Silakan masuk", seru suara wanita dari dalam mempersilakan orang yang mengetuk untuk masuk.

CKLEK—

"Selamat siang, Nyonya Haruno.", sapa orang yang masuk itu, yang ternyata adalah Dokter Hatake Kakashi, dokter yang bertugas untuk merawat anak yang dirawat dalam ruangan pasien VIP yang cukup luas itu.

"Selamat siang, Dok. Apakah dokter hendak memeriksa keadaan Sakura? Tapi, Sakura sedang transfusi darah di lab. Lagipula, tidak biasanya dokter memeriksa keadaan putri saya pada jam segini", jelas ibu muda itu.

"Ya. Saya tahu Sakura sedang di lab. Saya di sini bukan untuk memeriksa keadaan putri Anda, melainkan mendiskusikan keadaannya dengan Anda",terang dokter bermasker itu sambil mengambil tempat duduk di sofa tamu yang kebetulan ada di ruang VIP tersebut.

"Mendiskusikan? Kenapa, Dok? Apakah ada yang salah dengan keadaan putri saya? Saya lihat keadaannya sudah membaik", tanya ibu muda itu heran sambil mengambil tempat duduk persis di depan sang dokter.

"Ya, dia memang sudah membaik keadaannya dari yang sebelumnya. Tapi, saya harap Anda sudah siap untuk skenario terburuk...", jelas si dokter

"Skenario terburuk?"

"Suami Anda melarang saya untuk mengungkapkan ini kepada Anda, tetapi, Anda tahu, Sakura adalah seorang anak perempuan, jadi ia—"

"Pada saat dia beranjak ke masa remajanya, ia akan mengalami menstruasi pertamanya. Mengalami pendarahan hebat, dan tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan...", sambung sang ibu yang tegar ini dengan pandangan mata nanar dan mulai berkaca-kaca.

"A-anda..."

"Saya tahu, Dok. Saya juga wanita. Lebih dari itu, ayah dan suami saya juga terkena penyakit yang sama. Jadi, saya sudah memprediksikan itu..."

Tes—

Satu air mata mengalir membasahi pipi kiri wanita tegar ini.

"Tapi walaupun, Dokter berkata seperti ini kepada saya. Saya tidak akan menyerah soal Sakura. Jika memang suatu saat nanti ia akan mengalami saat-saat itu, saya akan menemaninya dan memastikan dia meninggalkan dunia ini dengan wajah tersenyum. Saya tidak akan menyerah untuk membahagiakan Sakura, Dok", jelas perempuan tangguh itu kepada dokter berambut perak yang masih tercengang ini.

"Baik, saya tahu Anda akan menjawab seperti ini.",kata dokter itu sambil merogoh kantung jas putihnya dan mengambil bungkusan berisi obat, "Ini adalah obat yang saya rekomendasikan kepada Anda.",sambungnya sambil memberikan obat itu kepada ibu tangguh ini.

Wanita itu menghapus jejak airmatanya dan mengambil bungkusan itu dari tangan sang dokter.

"Apa ini, Dok?", tanya sang ibu itu heran kepada dokter itu.

"Obat yang mempengaruhi hormon estrogen dan FSH pada wanita yang mempengaruhi siklus haid. Obat ini bisa mengatur dan menunda kematangan sel telur dalam ovarium. Dengan kata lain, obat ini bisa menunda menstruasi pertama anak Anda nantinya. Mungkin obat ini bisa dikonsumsi terus-menerus secara terus-menerus sampai ia dewasa. Tapi efeknya—"

"Sakura tidak akan bisa mempunyai anak. Begitukah, Dok?"

"Ya... Sakura.. tidak akan fertil", jawab Dokter itu menegaskan maksud perkataannya.

TES—

Satu air mata lagi berlinang. Tidak, dua... Oh, ibu muda ini tidak bisa membendung air matanya lagi.

"Oh, Sakura, putriku... Mengapa seperti ini takdirmu? Huhuhu...", seru ibu muda itu tersedu-sedu di sela-sela isak tangisnya. Ia memegang erat obat itu. Semoga saja obat itu tidak hancur karena cengkraman kuatnya.

Dokter itu tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi, hanya menatap nanar sang ibu muda itu.

Sementara itu, mereka tidak tahu ada sepasang telinga yang terpasang mendengar pembicaraan serius mereka. Seorang anak kecil yang duduk di kursi rodanya, menahan isak tangisnya agar tidak kedengaran, enggan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Ia memilih untuk menggerakkan kursi rodanya ke arah taman rumah sakit itu.

.

.

.

SAKURA POV

"Aku...akan mati...ya", renungku di tengah-tengah pohon yang berdaun merah muda, memiliki nama sama denganku, Sakura.

Aku memang tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan tadi tentang FSH atau herman—atau apalah itu, tapi aku menangkap satu hal dari dokter Kakashi.

_ "...tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan..."_,

Kata-kata dokter itu terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku yang berambut merah muda ini.

"Hhh—walaupun tampaknya itu seperti obat, dengan melihat Kaa-san menangis, tampaknya seperti racun. Jika aku hanya menyusahkan Kaa-san dan Otou-san sebelum mati, lebih baik jika aku mati sekarang saja kan?", pikirku.

TES—

Turun air mataku mengalir di pipi kiriku.

"WAHH! MATII!"

Aku membelalakkan kedua mata emeraldku, lalu menoleh ke belakang kursi rodaku.

Benar saja. Tampak seorang bocah laki-laki berambut raven dengan mata onyx yang tampak ceria dan polos, terlihat ada perban di lengan kanannya, sedang memainkan daun putri malu di dekat situ. Daun-daun putri malu itu nampak berkuncupan semua. Dan, nampaknya bocah ini menyentuh daun-daun itu dan menganggap daun-daun itu sudah mati. Bodoh, pikirku.

"Mereka belum mati", sambungku yang entah kenapa mau saja berbicara dengan cowok bodoh ini.

"Heh?"

"Mereka belum mati", tegasku sambil membelokkan kursi rodaku menghadap anak itu,"Tunggu sampai ada cahaya yang menyinari mereka. Mereka akan membuka lagi."

"Hee~ bohong! Lihat, mereka tampak layu sekali!", kata anak itu dengan wajah sedih.

"Baka, kalau mati, harusnya bunga ungu itu juga ikut mati, kan?", kataku jengkel.

"Ah~ benar.. hehe syukurlah tidak mati", ucap anak itu sambil nyengir.

Ekspresinya berubah-ubah. Anak aneh.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau mereka mati? Toh, mereka cuma tanaman, apa yang perlu dikhawatirkan?", kataku sarkastik.

"Kalau mereka mati, kaa-san dan otou-san mereka pasti akan sedih, kan? Lagian mereka juga ciptaan Tuhan. Semua makhluk berharga.", katanya

Hah? Bocah ini autis atau apa?

Eh, tunggu dulu, kaa-san dan otou-san, katanya...

Aku terdiam sejenak.

"Tapi, kalau memang dasarnya akan merepotkan saja, lebih bagus mati kan?", tanyaku dengan nada—yang entah kenapa—sedih. Entah kenapa yang keluar dari mulutku ini adalah sesuatu yang similar dengan situasiku. Padahal tidak ada hubungannya. Bodoh kau, Sakura.

Anak itu tersenyum penuh arti. Tidak jelas. Tidak bisa diprediksikan apa yang ada di kepala berambut pantat ayam itu.

"Kau bilang, putri malu akan terbuka kembali terbuka setelah diberi cahaya, kan?",tanya anak itu.

Aku hanya mengangguk bingung.

"Mereka tidak akan merepotkan jika yang membawa cahaya bagi mereka adalah sukarela, dan mereka akan kembali terbuka menerima cahaya itu dengan gembira. Bukankah itu hal yang menyenangkan? Semuanya hidup dengan bahagia"

Aku terdiam seolah mempersilakan anak itu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Walaupun mereka menguncup dan layu karena disentuh, tetapi, jika diberi cahaya, mereka akan merekah kembali dengan senyuman. Pastilah, mereka tidak hidup dengan sia-sia. Karena mereka...masih mempunyai matahari yang menyinari hidup mereka setiap harinya.", kata anak itu dengan senyum polosnya.

A-anak ini... seakan tahu apa yang kurasakan...

Bodohnya aku. Kaa-san dan otou-san tidak pernah menganggapku beban. Tapi aku membuat diriku sebagai beban, akulah yang membebani diriku sendiri.

TES— air mataku mengalir lagi membasahi pipi kiriku.

"Sakura!", panggil anak itu dengan cemas, "Kau tidak apa?"

Sa-sakura, katanya...?

"Eh? Ka-kau tahu darimana namaku?", tanyaku bingung. Saking bingungnya, air mataku jadi berhenti, memikirkan dari mana anak ini tahu namaku.

"Oh, aku mengetahuinya dari Dokter Kakashi. Ia sering bercerita tentangmu, si gadis berambut pink tertutup yang tidak punya semangat hidup karena penyakit yang parah."

Do-dokter Kakashi?

"Tapi kau jangan marah adanya. Ia malah banyak memujimu!", katanya sambil cengengesan.

"Memuji?"

"Ya. Dia berkata kau seperti bunga sakura yang belum berani mekar. Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya apa. Tapi nampaknya seperti pujian dari nadanya berbicara", katanya ragu.

"Tapi, aku malah menganggapmu lebih mirip dengan putri malu. Tidak membiarkan orang lain menyentuh sedikit pun tentang hidupmu dan tertutup, tapi mengharapkan matahari menyinari kehidupanmu, tanpa menyadari bahwa matahari-mu ada di sekelilingmu. Bukankah benar begitu?", sambungnya sambil tersenyum misterius, tidak tahu apa arti senyuman itu.

BLUSH— aku merasakan pipiku memerah semerah rambutku, aku malu karena ia langsung tahu apa yang kurasakan. Padahal ini baru pertama kali kami berjumpa. Tetapi, entah kenapa, hatiku merasa...hangat, mengingat ada satu orang di dunia ini yang mengerti perasaanku..

"He-hei! Wajahmu memerah! A-apakah kau tidak apa-apa? Apakah kau demam?", tanya anak itu khawatir mendekati kursi rodaku.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Tapi, aku tidak tahu siapa kau... Siapa namamu?", tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan berharap ia memberhentikan langkahnya mendekati kursi rodaku.

Aku memang tidak punya teman dari aku lahir. Hanya Kaa-san, Otou-san, nek Chiyo, Dokter Kakashi dan beberapa perawat, yang pernah mengisi kehidupanku. Jadi, aku tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa terhadap anak yang seumuran denganku. Aku menutup mataku sambil berpikir apa yang harus kulakukan. Ini memang kebiasaanku ketika berpikir, turunan dari Kaa-san.

Bagaimana ini? Kumohon jangan mendekat...

TUK—

.

Da-dahiku... ada yang menyentuh dahiku.

Ketika aku membuka mata, betapa terkejutnya aku. Wajah anak ini persis di depan wajahku! Ia tampak menempelkan dahinya ke dahiku dan menutup mata onyxnya yang err—misterius dan tangannya bertumpu pada kursi rodaku untuk menjaga keseimbangan. Seketika, tubuhku terbujur kaku. Wajahku makin merah semerah tomat. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, selain memandang lekuk-lekuk paras teman(?) pertamaku ini.

Ia pun membuka matanya.

"Kau tidak demam, Sakura", katanya dengan wajah polos dan bingung itu.

Eh?

"Oh iya, kau belum tahu namaku kan?", tanyanya masih dengan posisi itu.

"Aku Sasuke! Si pembawa cahaya! Hehe~",ucapnya sambil nyengir.

"Pembawa cahaya bagi Sakura, si putri malu.", lanjutnya dengan nada yang lebih lembut dan tegas sambil tersenyum hangat. Matanya penuh dengan ketulusan.

DEG—

Ke-kenapa dadaku? Aneh. Apa kambuh lagi? Ti-tidak. Aku tidak pusing dan demam seperti biasanya. Lagipula, detakan ini...berbeda.

Lalu, ia menjauhkan wajahnya dariku dan melepas tumpuan tangannya dari kursi rodaku, yang tanpa ia sadari, malah mendorong kursi rodaku yang berkondisi belum ku-rem itu.

"Wuaah!", teriakku terkejut karena tiba-tiba kursi rodaku berjalan mundur dan nampak di belakangku seperti parit yang ukurannya tidak terbilang kecil.

"Sakura!", terdengar suara panik dari mulut bocah itu, yang sambil mengejar kursi roda itu.

Kejadian itu begitu cepat. Yang kuingat hanyalah, lengan kananku terkena ujung runcing ranting pohon Sakura, yang tentu saja mengakibatkan darahku mengucur tiada hentinya. Dan, Sasuke, anak itu pergi sambil berteriak "Tolong, Dokter Kakashi". Setelah itu dunia terasa berputar dan gelap. Yah, aku pingsan lagi. Merepotkan.

.

.

.

END OF SAKURA POV.

.

.

"—ra!"

"Sakura!", panggil seorang ibu muda memanggil putri semata wayangnya yang sedang melamun itu.

"Eh?", sahut anak itu yang tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kamu kok melamun, sayang? Ayo tiup lilinnya!", kata ibu muda itu dengan nada yang masih bersemangat.

TOK-TOK—

Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu kamar itu.

"Masuk—", kata sang ayah mempersilakan.

Sakura bingung. Bukan jam segini biasanya Dokter Kakashi memeriksa keadaannya. Lagipula, ia sudah makan pagi dan piring perlengkapan makannya sudah diambil perawat baru beberapa saat yang lalu. Jam segini juga bukan biasanya pengambilan darah ataupun minum obat. Siapa gerangan ya?

Dan, tiba-tiba Sakura menduga anak itu, Sasuke, yang datang. Tetapi, ia mengusir pikiran itu. Karena tidak mungkin ada anak yang mau berteman dengan dirinya setelah meihat kejadian kemarin. Darah bertebaran hanya karena luka sepele.

Itu pasti adalah pengalaman paling menakutkan bagi Sasuke. Sasuke tidak mungkin mau berteman denganku lagi, pikir Sakura kecewa.

Walau bagaimana pun, Sakura kecewa jika bisa kehilangan teman pertama yang mengerti perasaanya. Jujur, ketika bertemu Sasuke, Sakura merasa masa dapan dan hidupnya akan lebih berwarna. Tidak seperti sekarang, larut dalam kungkungan hidup hitam putihnya yang tak membiarkan apapun menyentuh hidupnya, walaupun harus menguncupkan hidupnya tidak membiarkan sinar matahari menyinari hidupnya, seperti yang Sasuke katakan, putri malu. Ia kembali menjadi putri malu lagi, rupanya.

CKLEK—

Muncul anak berambut raven bermata onyx yang tentunya tidak asing bagi Sakura, anak yang menyatakan dirinya sebagai pembawa cahaya bagi hidup Sakura, Sasuke. Tampaknya, lengan Sasuke sudah sembuh karena perban yang membalut lukanya sudah tidak ada di tempatnya. Ia juga tidak memakai piama yang biasa dipakai pasien, tampak rapi.

Anak itu tampak malu-malu dan membawa beberapa bunga sakura yang mungkin dikutipnya dari pohon sakura yang telah menggugurkan bunganya.

"Ara! Ternyata kita kedatangan tamu ,Sakura-chan.", ucap sang ibu tersenyum geli kepada Sakura yang sedang membelalakkan matanya karena kedatangan teman pertamanya ini.

"Sa-sakuke?", ucap Sakura yang masih terkejut.

Tampak perlahan-lahan wajah gadis cilik itu mulai merekah, tidak sekelam yang tadi. Tampaknya, putri malu kita yang satu ini mulai bereaksi dengan datangnya matahari-nya.

Sasuke tersenyum kepada Sakura.

"Tanjoubi omedetou, Sakura", ucap anak itu sambil mendekati ranjang Sakura.

Sakura masih terkejut.

"Ku-kukira ka-kau...tidak mau bertemu denganku lagi.. Kau pasti ketakutan melihat pemandangan darah itu.. Maafkan aku", kata Sakura yang merasa menyesal karena meninggalkan kenangan pahit bagi teman pertamanya, bahkan di hari pertama mereka berteman. Sepasang mata emerald itu mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Minta maaf? Akulah yang harusnya minta maaf, Sakura. Aku sudah mendorongmu dari kursi roda dan mengakibatkan kau terluka... Maafkan aku.", kata si anak itu menyesal.

"Dan kalau boleh, masih bisakah aku menjadi pembawa cahaya-mu lagi, Sakura?", tanya anak itu.

Sakura terkesiap. Tidak terpikirkan olehnya Sasuke masih mau menjadi teman—tidak, pembawa cahayanya lagi.

"Sa-sasuke...", kata Sakura sambil meneteskan air mata dari mata kanannya yang beririskan emerald itu. Ya, air mata kebahagiaan. Membayangkan dunianya bersama Sasuke yang bersinar dan berwarna. Rasanya, walau gadis cilik ini meninggalkan dunia ini setelah matahari terbenam tak apa, asalkan momen yang dia habiskan sebelum matahari terbenam adalah bersama Kaa-san, Otou-san, dan Sasuke. Mereka adalah 3 matahari bagi Sakura.

"Ini tanda permintaan maafku", katanya sambil menyodorkan rangkaian bunga yang dibuatnya tadi.

"I-ini..."

"Bunga sakura. Sama seperti namamu. Sakura...", jawab anak itu dengan mata onyx polosnya.

Walaupun terlihat sederhana, tetapi, itu sudah menghangatkan hatinya, memikirkan bahwa ada satu lagi orang di dunia ini yang memikirkan dirinya, selain Kaa-san dan Otou-san. Dia merasa sangat bersyukur. Walau ada penyakitnya ini, ia merasa asal ada Kaa-san, Otou-san, dan sahabatnya ini, Sasuke, ia sudah merasa cukup.

"A-arigatou, Sasuke...", ucap gadis cilik itu berterimakasih kepada matahri ketiganya ini sambil menerima rangkaian bunga sakura yang sederhana ini.

"Wah, Sasuke-kun baik sekali terhadap Sakura-chan.. Apakah Sasuke-kun tahu hari ini adalah ulangtahun Sakura? Mau merayakannya bersama? Kebetulan Sakura belum meniup lilinnya.", kata ibu Sakura dengan bersemangat karena putri semata-wayangnya sudah mempunyai teman.

Tentu saja Sasuke sudah tahu hari ini adalah hari ulangtahun Sakura. Sebab, yang menyuruh Sasuke untuk datang ke dalam kamar Sakura untuk merayakannya bersama Sakura.

Pada saat kecelakaan itu, Sasuke menunggu di depan kamar Sakura, pada saat Sakura menerima transfusi darah untuk menyelamatkan nyawa gadis cilik berambut merah muda itu. Pada saat itulah Sasuke bertemu dengan orangtua Sakura. Dan, Sasuke yang sangat menyesal, meminta maaf kepada orangtua gadis cilik itu berkali-kali. Orangtua Sakura yang merasakan ketulusan anak ini pun tergerak hatinya. Juga, mereka tidak bisa menyalahkan anak itu, toh, itu bukan merupakan suatu kesengajaan.

Karena orangtua Sakura merasa anak ini pasti adalah teman pertama Sakura, dilihat dari wajah cemas dan ketulusannya meminta maaf, Sakura pasti juga akan marah kepada mereka jika tidak memaafkan anak ini.

Setelah menerima transfusi darah dan Sakura masih belum sadar, ada sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Sakura mengigaukan nama Sasuke. Pada saat itulah, mereka mengajak Sasuke untuk ke kamar Sakura ketika ia berulangtahun.

"Ya, obaa-san. Tapi, setelah meniup lilin, saya mohon izin untuk membawa Sakura. Saya ingin memperlihatkan kado ulangtahun saya.", jawab anak itu sopan.

"Oh, tentu! Ojii-san akan membantu Sakura menaiki kursi rodanya.", jawab sang ayah Sakura yang kelewat senang karena anaknya sudah mendapat teman.

"Nah, Sakura, ayo tiup lilinnya", suruh sang ibu bersemangat.

"Iya, kaa-san", kata sang gadis yang sedang berbahagia ini.

Iapun menutup matanya dan memohon permintaan kepada Kamisama.

.

**_"Semoga Kaa-san, Otou-san, dan sahabat pertamaku ini, Sasuke, akan terus bersamaku, selamanya..."_**

.

HUFF—

Lilin berbentuk angka empat itu pun mati karena hembusan dari sang gadis yang sedang berbahagia ini, Sakura Haruno. 4 tahun.

"Mungkin memang tinggal belasan tahun lagi aku hidup, tapi, jika bersama tiga orang ini, aku adalah orang terbahagia di dunia ini", batin Sakura dalam hati.

"Akhirnya, hei musim dingin, musim semi datang kepadaku...", batin Sakura lagi sambil memandang jendela yang membingkai pemandangan pohon sakura yang sedang menggugurkan bunganya.

.

.

.

SAKURA POV

"Sa-sasuke.. Kita mau kemana?", tanyaku yang sedang duduk di kursi roda kecilku, yang didorong oleh Sasuke, sahabat baruku.

"Hadiah. Kita akan melakukan hanami.", jawab sahabatku itu dengan singkat dan entah kenapa nadanya agak—sedih? Ah, tidak. Mungkin itu perasaanku saja.

"Ha-hanami? Di rumah sakit ini?", tanyaku bingung.

"Loh? Bukannya tempat kita bertemu pertama kali adalah di tengah-tengah pohon sakura? Yah, walaupun kita tidak melakukannya dalam festival, kita juga bisa melakukannya di mana saja asal ada pohon sakura, kan?", jawab anak itu.

Aku diam dan membiarkan anak itu menganggap aku setuju dengan pendapatnya.

"Nah, sampai!", kata teman pertamaku itu.

Tampaklah pohon-pohon sakura yang sedang menggugurkan bunganya. Di tanah, berserakkan bunga sakura di mana-mana, mendominasi tempat kami berpijak.

Satu kata yang bisa kuucapkan melihat pemandangan ini.

"Indah...", kataku takjub.

"Hn? Kau seolah-olah baru pertama kali melihat pemandangan ini, Sakura.. Haha—lucu sekali, kau..", kata bocah berambut raven ini.

"Memang baru pertama kali...", jawabku sedih.

"Aku hanya membayanginya saja ketika orangtuaku menceritakan tentang hanami. Pasti indah, itulah yang terpikirkan olehku. Tetapi ketika melihatnya sendiri...rasanya, berbeda...", jawabku dengan nada sedih campur kagum.

"Kau enak ya, Sasuke.. Kau bisa melihat dunia dengan mata kepalamu sendiri. Bukan dengan telingamu, hanya mendengar dan membayangkan saja. Kau bebas melakukan apapun yang kau mau. Kau bisa memegang benda setajam apapun tanpa mencemaskan apapun. Aku iri padamu", ucapku.

"Kalau kau mau, aku akan membawamu melihat dunia...denganku", jawabnya sambil berjalan menuju hadapanku.

"Benarkah? Bisakah?", kataku antusias.

"10 tahun lagi...pasti.", katanya sambil berlutut dan melihat tepat ke mata emeraldku.

Aku terkejut. 10 tahun lagi, katanya? Ah, mungkin maksudnya, setelah dewasa... Sampai saat itu, ia pasti masih bersamaku.. Ini bukan kata perpisahan.. Pasti bukan..

Tapi, masih adakah aku di dunia ini saat itu?

"Se-sepuluh tahun lagi?"

"Ya. Aku akan menjemputmu 10 tahun lagi. Jadi, tunggulah aku, Sakura.."

Me-menjemput? Dadaku mencelos.

"Ti-tidak. Jadi kau bermaksud akan meninggalkanku selama sepuluh tahun?", tanyaku sedih, berharap bukan itu maksudnya. Tak terasa sudah sebutir air mata sudah mengalir membasahi pipi kiriku.

"Sa-sakura...", kata bocah itu dengan ekspresi sedihnya. Iapun tampak menitikkan air mata.

"TIDAK, SASUKE. BAGAIMANA JIKA AKU SUDAH TIDAK ADA LAGI DI DUNIA INI? BAGAIM—", teriakku tetapi terpotong.

Tanpa terasa, tubuhku hangat dipeluk oleh Sasuke, sahabat yang entah kenapa sudah melekat sekali di hatiku, padahal kami baru bertemu dua kali.

"Tidak, Sakura. Kau tidak akan mati. Kau tidak akan mati sebelum bertemu denganku lagi. Maka dari itu, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Makan yang benar, minum obat yang benar, jauhi dirimu dari bahaya, sayangi Kaa-san dan Otou-san mu. Jika kau menepati janjimu, aku pasti akan menemuimu lagi. Aku berjanji, Sakura."

"Huhuhuhu...", aku hanya bisa menangis melepas orang ini.

"Jadi, sampai saat itu...", katanya sambil melepas pelukannya dan menatap lurus dan dalam mata emeraldku.

"Ingatlah aku! Sakura... 10 tahun lagi, aku akan menjemputmu! Aku akan membawamu ke dunia yang lebih berwarna lagi...", sambungnya.

Seketika dadaku menghangat. Aku merasa ada cahaya yang menembus masuk hatiku. Merasa ada kekuatan dan semangat baru untuk menghadapi hidupku yang sulit ini. Ya, untuk menunggu Sasuke.

"Jadi, tersenyumlah... Tunggu aku, Sakura...", kata anak itu sambil tersenyum kecut dan mengusap air mataku yang terasa tak henti-hentinya mengalir.

Perlahan wajah anak itu memudar...dan gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SA-SASUKE!", teriakku sambil membuka kedua mata emeraldku.

Hah? Dimana ini? Tadi ada Sasuke dan... Mimpikah? Mimpi tentang 10 tahun yang lalu ya... Hampir saja kulupakan.

"Bisa-bisanya aku hampir lupakan. Maafkan aku, Sasuke", batinku

"Hn? Ini dimana? Rumah sakit?", tanyaku entah kepada siapa.

"Tepat, Tuan Putri Malu. Rumah Sakit, yang familiar bagi kita, eh?", ujar pemuda di sofa sudut ruangan, yang sedang melangkah menuju ranjangku, dengan ekspresi dinginnya.

Pemuda itu, kalau tidak salah murid baru di sekolah, dan entah kenapa rasanya familiar. Rambut raven, mata onyx, dan...

DEG— sekejap mataku membelalak.

Terlihatku bat nama siswa itu. Uchiha...Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

~TO BE CONTINUED~

* * *

FUAAHH~

Selesai juga chapter 2! BANZAIII! *digaplok*

Oh iya, terimakasih pada reviewer dan senpai-tachi yang udah mau review fic ini

Maaf ya, chapter dua penuh dengan masa lalu kedua tokoh kita ini..

Soalnya, udah 4k words nih.. Kebanyakan

Dan kalo agak OOC juga gomen nee~

Author gak nyangka loh dari semua review, rata-rata suka~~

Author jadi semangat neh~

Makasih banyak buat yang nge-fav dan nge-follow cerita ini..

Author will do the best~~

Oiya, terimakasih buat jenniferptrcia-san, jadinya bisa memperbaiki yang salah, yaitu harusnya menerjemahkan kosa-kata Jepangnya.

Okeh, author terjemahin dibawah yaaa~

Oiya, balasan review yang login lewat PM~

Balasan review yang guest sebelum terjemahan yaaa

Last but, not least, RnR please? .

o0o

BALASAN REVIEW~

Me :

Terimakasih~ hehe

Udah di-update yaa ;;)

Thx for review, me-san :)

Hachikodesuka :

Ha'i!

Sudah di-update!

Makasih~ author will do the best!

Thx for review :)

o0o

TERJEMAHAN~

Ojou-sama : panggilan nona muda

Otou-san : ayah

Kaa-san : ibu

Obaa-san : bibi

Ojii-san : paman

Tanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu : Selamat ulang tahun

Ohayou : Selamat pagi

Arigaotu : Terimakasih

Onegaishimasu : Tolong

Ittai : Sakit


	3. Together, going towards the happiness

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**o0o**********************************o0o**

**LOVESICK **

**By : healingblue**

**o0o**********************************o0o**

**CHAPTER 3 – TOGETHER, GOING TOWARDS THE HAPPINESS**

o0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Nama familiar yang hampir kulupakan. Nama yang selalu menghangatkan hatiku di masa kecilku yang suram , tapi ada yang aneh. Sasuke, pahlawanku itu, tidak memiliki ekspresi dingin seperti ini. Tidak pernah. Sasuke yang kukenal selalu tersenyum hangat menemani hari-hari suramku. Apakah dia hanya orang lain yang memiliki nama yang sama? Ah, tidak juga, pemuda ini memiliki ciri yang sama dengan Sasuke-ku. Terlebih lagi dari kata-katanya itu...

"Yakin tidak akan mengedipkan matamu? Matamu bisa kering," jawabnya sambil duduk di kursi yang tepatnya di samping ranjangku. Tanpa ekspresi apapun di paras bermata onyx itu.

"Eh?"

Aku masih bingung, linglung.

Kulihat dia mengibaskan tangannya di depan mataku. Akupun mulai membuka suara.

"Apakah kau Uchiha Sasuke?," tanyaku.

"Hn", jawabnya.

Hah? Hanya "hn"? Oh, dia pasti bukan Sasuke-ku.

"Kau..memiliki nama yang sama dengan orang yang kusayangi. Hampir saja kukira dia adalah kau. Kalian berbeda drastis," kataku sambil menerawang masa-masa yang baru saja kumimpikan itu.

"Maksudmu, Uchiha Sasuke yang mengaku akan menjemputmu pergi ke dunia luar? Ya, dia bukan aku. Dia sudah mati," katanya dengan ekspresi yang semakin gelap dan dingin saja. Kulihat mata onyx-nya menerawang.

.

.

.

SASUKE POV

.

.

.

MUSIM SEMI – 10 TAHUN YANG LALU

"TADAIMAA~", teriakku menggema ke seluruh pojok rumah kesayanganku itu.

Hening. Tak ada jawaban. Hanya gemaan suaraku yang seolah balik menjawab salamku.

"Kaa-san! Otou-san! Aku tahu kalian ada di sini. Ayo, jangan sembunyi. Yang dikatakan bibi dan paman itu salah ,kan? Iya ,kan?"

Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban. Dadaku mencelos. Perlahan, air mata menetes melalui pipi kiriku dan jatuh menyentuh lantai.

"Tidak! TIDAAAK—HUWAAAAAAAAAAA"

Hanya jeritan tangis yang terdengar. Tidak ada yang menghibur. Tidak ada yang memeluk. Sendiri. Ya, sendiri.

"Sasuke.."

Kudengar ada yang memanggilku. Aku berbalik dan menemukan sosok anak lelaki yang tampak lebih tua dariku.

"Si-siapa? Hiks," tanyaku sambil menahan tangis.

"Kakakmu, yang mulai dari saat ini akan menjagamu. Itachi," katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Aku menggapai uluran tangannya. Dia tersenyum hangat padaku. Tapi, aku sudah terlalu mati rasa untuk merasakan kehangatannya.

Dia memelukku dan berbisik,"Kau tidak sendirian sekarang, Sasuke."

Aku merasa semua panca inderaku tidak berfungsi lagi. Yang hanya ada di pikiranku hanyalah wajah-wajah Otou-san dan Kaa-san yang tersenyum padaku sambil berjanji untuk kembali.

Mereka berbohong. Mereka tidak kembali. Aku sendirian.

Hanya tiga kalimat itu yang ternginang-ngiang di dalam kepalaku.

Selanjutnya, akupun tumbuh dengan tiga kalimat yang serasa menghipnotis kepalaku itu. Aku berubah menjadi boneka pendiam yang tak tahu cara berekspresi, memiliki lidah yang kelu untuk berbicara, dan dingin. Setidaknya, itulah yang diungkapkan oleh keluarga asuhku, yaitu, bibi, paman, dan anak mereka, Itachi. Aku tidak merasa telah menjadi seperti itu karena memang aku tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi. Sampai saat itu...

.

.

.

.

"_**Kau enak ya, Sasuke.. Kau bisa melihat dunia dengan mata kepalamu sendiri."**_

Eh? Siapa itu?

"_**Bukan dengan telingamu, hanya mendengar dan membayangkan saja. Kau bebas melakukan apapun yang kau mau."**_

Su-suara ini...

"_**Kau bisa memegang benda setajam apapun tanpa mencemaskan apapun. Aku iri padamu"**_

Perlahan, terlihatku sosok anak perempuan berambut merah muda.

Ah, aku mengingat sesuatu. Dia, namanya, Sa—sa-apa?

"_**Aku akan menjemputmu 10 tahun lagi. Jadi, tunggulah aku, Sakura.."**_

Oh ya! Benar, namanya, Sakura. Bisa-bisanya aku melupakannya. Orang yang membutuhkan pertolonganku.

Eh, tunggu, itu suaraku!

"_**Jadi, tersenyumlah... Tunggu aku, Sakura..."**_

Dan, aku melihat pemandangan seorang anak perempuan yang duduk di kursi rodanya sedang dipeluk oleh anak lelaki yang sedang menangis bersama. Gemaan tangis mereka perlahan larut dalam kegelapan.

DEG—

"AH!", aku terbangun. Mimpi, ternyata.

CKLEK—

"Wah, otoutou! Tumben kau sudah bangun! Hahaha biasanya kau harus selalu mencium wangi jus tomat sebelum bangun," kata kakakku, yang tepatnya adalah kakak sepupuku, itu mengejek.

"Urusai," jawabku jengkel sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur. Lalu, mataku bertabrakkan dengan kalender.

Musim semi, 2013.

Tepat 10 tahun.

"Oi, oi, kau tidak mau mandi? Biar aniki duluan yang mandi", katanya jengkel karena aku masih diam.

"Hn"

BLAM.

Aku keluar dari kamar menuju kamar mandi.

"Dasar, 'Hn'-mu itu benar-benar menyebalkan", kudengar aniki-ku itu berkata sambil memiringkan senyum gelinya.

.

.

"**NANII~?**", teriak keluarga itu bersamaan.

Aku menatap bingung keluarga super-berlebihan ini. Memangnya mereka sama-sama tuli atau apa?

"Aku akan pindah ke Konoha", aku mengulangi kata-kataku itu dengan sebal.

"**De-demo, Doushite, Sasuke-kun**? Apakah bibi pernah berbuat salah padamu, Sasuke-kun?", tanya bibiku yang tampaknya mulai menangis.

"Aku memiliki satu janji pada seseorang. Lagipula, aku mendapat beasiswa di salah satu sekolah elit di sana. Jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir", jawabku sambil berpikir kapan terakhir kali aku berbicara sepanjang ini.

"Tapi, tetap saja, Sasuke-kun! Paman sudah berjanji kepada ayahmu untuk menjagamu sampai aku mati. Paman pasti khawatir. Lagipula, Paman sudah menganggapmu sebagai anak sendiri. Haruskah kau pindah, Sasuke-kun?", tanya pamanku.

"Ya, aku harus", jawabku dengan tegas penuh keyakinan.

Entah kenapa, aku merasa aku harus melakukan ini. Tadinya, aku tidak mau menanggapi rekomendasi sekolahku untuk menyetujui beasiswa ke sekolah elit itu. Bukan karena aku yatim piatu, tapi memang, bukan mau sombong, kemampuanku yang di atas rata-rata. Bahkan, Konoha Junior High School, sekolah yang katanya adalah sekolah ter-elit di Konoha itu, berani memberikanku beasiswa penuh lengkap dengan fasilitas asrama. Mungkin mereka berani berbuat seperti itu karena prestasiku yang menjuarai beberapa olimpiade nasional seluruh Suna.

Dan, setelah teringat mimpiku itu, aku memberitahukan pihak sekolah bahwa aku akan menyetujui beasiswa itu.

"Sa-sasuke..", kata si baka-aniki-ku itu dengan ekspresi sedih.

"Tenang, Aniki, aku akan kembali setelah memenuhi janjiku itu" ,kataku menenangkannya.

"HUWAAAA~"

Dia memelukku dengan kuat (bukan erat) hingga aku tidak bisa bernapas, dan disertai dengan pelukkan dari paman dan bibiku itu sambil menangis juga.

Wah, benar-benar keluarga super-berlebihan.

.

.

.

"OI!"

Aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku di tengah lamunanku. Haruno Sakura ,ternyata.

"Hn?"

"Kenapa kau melamun? Hei, lagipula, apa maksudmu mati, hah?! Dia tidak akan mati sebelum menjemputku, tahu!", katanya sok yakin.

"Apa kau yakin dia akan menjemputmu?"

"Tentu!"

"Bagaimana jika dia juga terjebak dalam kegelapan? Bagaimana jika dia terkurung dalam dunia yang gelap dan tidak bisa menjemputmu ke dunia yang terang?" tanyaku.

"Kami akan bersama-sama mencari jalan keluar menuju dunia yang terang, tentunya! Apa susahnya?" katanya dengan yakin.

DEG.

Aku terdiam. Sungguh, aku tidak bisa membalas apa-apa.

"Apakah..kau Sasuke-ku? Apakah kau terjebak dalam kegelapan seperti yang kau bilang tadi?" tanyanya sambil berwajah sedih.

Aku masih terdiam. Melihat wajahnya, rasanya, ada perasaan yang menggelitik. Dan, perlahan topeng air mukaku yang gelap ini memudar.

TEP—dia meletakkan tangannya di pipiku.

Dadaku menghangat. Sudah lama perasaan ini tidak kurasakan.

Aku mulai membuka mulutku untuk bersuara, tapi terdengar suara ketukan di pintu.

Kulihat mukanya memerah sambil menarik kembali tangannya.

.

.

.

SAKURA POV

.

CKLEK—

Aduh, apa sih yang kulakukan? Memegang pipi pemuda yang baru saja kutemui? Aku pasti sudah gila! Walaupun mungkin dia adalah Sasuke kecil-ku dulu yang sudah tumbuh menjadi pemuda gagah ini. Tapi tetap saja—

"—RA!"

"SAKURA!"

"E-Eh? Otou-san?", tanyaku bingung.

"Oh, putriku! Aku sangat khawatir, apalagi wajahmu memerah sejenak tadi. Kukira demammu kambuh lagi!", kata Otou-san yang tampak sangat khawatir sekali sambil memelukku erat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Otou-san," kataku kepada ayahku ini.

Lalu, ayahku melihat keberadaan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, terimakasih atas pertolonganmu tadi, Nak," kata Otou-san kepada Sasuke.

Aku bingung. Otou-san sudah mengenal Sasuke?

"Dou itashimashite, Haruno-san," kudengar Sasuke menjawab.

"Ah, tidak perlu formal begitu. Kau bisa mamanggilku 'oji-san' seperti dulu," jawab Otou-san.

"Eh? Otou-san sudah kenal Sasuke?" tanyaku bingung.

"Yah, Otou-san baru tahu tadi," jawab ayahku itu.

.

.

END OF SAKURA POV

.

.

FLASHBACK

.

.

"Hatake-sensei! Bagaimana keadaan Sakura-chan?"

"Yah, dia hanya pingsan biasa. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Tapi, diusahakan, Sakura tidak boleh lupa meminum obatnya. Apalagi, dengan umurnya yang sudah segini."

Sasuke bingung.

"Apa maksudnya, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Eh, siapa kau? Tapi.. kau agak tampak familiar," tanya ayah Sakura.

"Oh, jangan-jangan—," kata si dokter Kakashi terpotong.

"Ya, lama tidak berjumpa, Haruno-san, Kakashi-sensei. Uchiha Sasuke desu," jawab Sasuke sambil membungkukkan badannya, memberi salam dengan hormat.

"Oh, Nak Sasuke! **Ohisashiburidesune**! Kau sudah besar," kata kepala keluarga Haruno itu.

"Ha'i. Ah, dan apa maksud Kakashi-sensei tadi?" tanya Uchiha itu.

Dokter Kakashi dan ayah Sakura saling bertatapan, dan Dokter Kakashi pun mengangguk pada ayah Sakura, yang menandakan untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya kapada pemuda itu.

"Mari kita bicara di kantin saja," ajak ayah Sakura.

.

.

.

"Ah, souka. Pantas dia dulu mengatakan itu," kata Sasuke setelah mendengar penjelasan ayah Sakura.

"Mengatakan apa, Nak?" tanya ayah Sakura.

"_**Ti-tidak. Jadi kau bermaksud akan meninggalkanku selama 10 tahun?"**_

"_**TIDAK, SASUKE. BAGAIMANA JIKA AKU SUDAH TIDAK ADA LAGI DI DUNIA INI?"**_

"Ah, tidak," jawab Sasuke menutupinya agar ayah Sakura tidak tahu bahwa Sakura sudah mengetahui fakta itu sejak ia sangat kecil. Ayahnya pasti merasa sedih jika tahu Sakura sudah harus tahu dan menanggung bebannya dari kecil. Sasuke memperkirakan pasti ayahnya berusaha menyembunyikan fakta itu dari Sakura pada saat itu.

RINGG—

"Ah, ada telepon. Nak Sasuke, tolong jaga Sakura di kamarnya. Oji-san akan segera kembali setelah menerima telepon. Onegai, Sasuke-kun," kata ayah Sakura.

"Baik"

.

.

.

END OF FLASHBACK, SAKURA POV

.

.

"Ah, benarkah? Wah, ternyata aku satu-satunya yang ragu bahwa kau benar-benar adalah Sasuke," kataku pada pemuda di sampingku yang tampak memandangku balik.

Aku merasa wajahku memerah lagi.

"Eh, Sakura-chan? Ada apa? Kau demam lagi?" tanya ayahku panik.

"Ah, ti-tidak. Otou-san jangan berlebihan, ah," kataku meledek ayah over-protective-ku itu.

"Itu bukan berlebihan, Sakura-chan. Itu namanya 'khawatir'," jawab ayahku dengan menegaskan kata khawatir.

"Ah, apakah saya mengganggu? Saya akan kembali ke asrama kalau begitu," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Ti—," suara ayah terpotong olehku.

"TIDAK, KOK!" kataku yang setengah berteriak itu.

GLEK—

Oh, Sakura, kenapa lagi kau sekarang?! Aku hanya bisa merutuki diriku sendiri sambil menutupi wajahku yang memerah.

Kulihat dia tersenyum miring. Sama seperti di saat itu, aku tidak tahu apa maksud di balik senyuman misterius itu dan apa yang dipikirkan anak—eh—pemuda kepala beramut pantat ayam itu.

"Hoo, nampaknya kau sangat merindukan aku, Sakura? Hm?" tanyanya, tapi lebih tepatnya, godanya.

BLUSH—

"H-hah? Bu-bukannya kau yang merindukanku sampai-sampai jauh datang ke sini?" balasku (berusaha) menggodanya.

"Memang," jawab pemuda itu tanpa ragu sedikit pun.

Mataku terbelalak dan menatapnya. Oh, tidak, pasti wajahku sudah memerah semerah tomat.

"A-apa?"

"Oh iya, saya harus kembali ke sekolah, Oji-san. Ada beberapa hal yang harus saya urus perihal perpindahan saya ke Konoha Junior High School," katanya kepada ayahku seolah menghiraukan kebingunganku.

"Ah, souka. Baiklah, terimakasih atas bantuanmu tadi," balas ayahku.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan beranjak menuju pintu. Lalu, ia berbalik.

"_Sakura, do you believe in fate?"_

Kudengar ia bertutur dalam bahasa inggris. Lalu, aku menjawabnya.

"_I do,"_

Lalu, ia tersenyum miring dan pergi dari kamar itu.

Dia masih belum berubah. Aku mungkin tidak akan pernah tahu apa isi yang ada di kepala pantat ayam itu.

.

.

.

END OF SAKURA POV

.

.

"SASUKE!" panggil suatu suara.

Pemuda yang merasa dipanggil itu, Uchiha Sasuke, berbalik dan mendapati seorang berjubah putih bermasker hitam yang menutup sebagian wajahnya berlari dan menuju tempat Sasuke berdiri.

"Ah, Kakashi-sensei. Ada apa?" tanya sang pemuda.

"Kau benar-benar banyak berubah, huh?" canda sang dokter.

"Hn, mungkin"

"Wah, wah, aku terkejut. Anak kecil cerewet yang dulu sudah berubah menjadi manusia es. Hahahaha," ledek sang dokter. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kau bisa menolong Sakura tadi? Bukannya kau harusnya tinggal di Suna?" tanyanya kembali.

"Aku pindah ke Konoha. Dan, kebetulan pindah ke sekolah yang sama dengan Sakura. Bahkan, satu kelas," jawab pemuda berambut raven itu.

"Hah? Benarkah? Wah, takdir pasti sedang mempermainkan kalian," jawab si dokter.

"Hn. Oh ya, Kakashi-sensei, jika Anda punya waktu luang, bisakah Anda menjelaskan secara lengkap tentang penyakit Sakura?" pinta pemuda itu.

"Bisa. Tapi, untuk apa?"

"_To be a good actor for this drama, called fate,"_ kata si pemuda dengan bahasa inggris sambil berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan sang dokter.

Si dokter terdiam sejenak, terpasang ekspresi sedih di wajah tampannya.

"_I'd like to be one, too, actually..."_ katanya entah kepada siapa sambil melihat kaca pintu depan suatu ruang rumah sakit bernomor 401, Haruno Sakura.

.

.

.

"—ra!"

"SAKURAA!"

"Eh? Ino? Ada apa?"

"Ya ampun! Kamu ngelamunin apa sih? Aku tadi tanya kapan kamu keluar dari rumah sakit. Sudah hampir seminggu nih," jawab gadis berkuncir satu bernama Ino ini sambil memeluk sahabat berambut pink ini.

Ya, sudah seminggu gadis cantik ini dirawat di rumah sakit elit itu, Konoha International Hospital. Memang sejak kejadian hari itu, keadaannya mulai membaik, bahkan rencananya ia akan dipulangkan setelah hari ketiga. Tetapi, nasib berkata lain. Ia demam di malam harinya dan panasnya tak kunjung turun hingga hari kelima. Lalu, perlahan keadaannya mulai membaik.

Ino, sahabatnya itu, pun tak dapat menahankan rasa rindunya terhadap Sakura. Jadinya, ia memilih untuk menjenguknya di hari keenam, di saat keadaannya membaik. Sebenarnya, Ino ingin menjenguk Sakura di hari-hari sebelumnya, tetapi karena ia dengar dari ibu Sakura bahwa ia harus beristirahat banyak, maka ia mengurungkan niatnya selama beberapa hari. Ditambah lagi, seminggu itu lagi berlangsung ujian mid-semester. Nampaknya, Sakura harus mengambil ujian susulan, seperti biasa.

"Ah, tidak. Karena demam itu, aku masih agak sedikit pusing," jawab gadis berambut soft-pink itu berbohong. Dia tak mungkin berkata yang sebenarnya bahwa ia memikirkan pemuda berambut raven yang tiba-tiba datang setelah sepuluh tahun untuk kembali. Yah, walaupun bukan sosok yang seperti itu yang dibayangkan Sakura. Sakura membayangkan pemuda itu seperti memiliki wajah yang cerah bak matahari yang selalu menyinari dirinya, si putri malu.

"Dan, aku sudah bisa pulang besok, kok. Lusa aku sudah bisa sekolah. Maaf sudah mengkhawatirkanmu, Ino," lanjut gadis itu.

"Benarkah? Horeee~ lusa aku bakal bikinin bekal buat kamu deh, Sakura! Tapi, janji lusa kamu harus udah sekolah, ya! Aku kangen kamu, tahu!" jawab sahabatnya itu dengan kegirangan dan tanpa sadar mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Beneran? Asyik! Hahahaha aku juga kangen Ino!" balas Sakura dan membalas pelukan sahabatnya itu.

"Oh, iya!" tiba-tiba Ino melepas pelukannya.

"Ng? Kenapa?"

"Itu, lho! Murid pindahan itu!"

DEG.

Jantung Sakura mendadak berhenti sesaat mengingat Sasuke, pemuda yang sepertinya akan dibicarakan oleh ratu gosip ini, Ino.

"Kenapa dengan Sasuke-kun?"

"**He really is no joke!** Kamu tahu 'kan di sekolah lagi ujian mid?"

"Tahu, dong! Makanya, langsung lemas deh kalo ingat aku harus ngambil ujian susulan langsung setelah keluar dari rumah sakit," jawab Sakura dengan bibir manyun.

"Hei, kamu kan udah terbiasa! Pasti bisa ,deh! Bahkan aku rasa kamu bakal dapat juara umum la—oiya! Ah, mungkin kamu posisi dua deh kayaknya, Sakura," kata Ino dengan ekspresi yang berubah dari riang menjadi lemas.

"Ng? Memangnya ada apa?"

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan? Si Uchiha itu! Dia keren sekali! Kudengar-dengar nih, dia itu menjuarai beberapa olimpiade di Suna. Bahkan, sekolah kita berani ngasih beasiswa FULL!"

Mata Sakura membelalak. Tapi mengingat sekolahnya tidak merekrut orang sembarangan, harusnya ia tidak terkejut.

"Wah, hebat sekali! Terus, apa hubungannya dengan ujian MID?"

"Aku satu ruangan dengan dia pada saat ujian. Lalu, setelah hanya 30 menit, dia sudah selesai mengerjakannya dan keluar entah kemana. Sepertinya sih, keluar sekolah. Mungkin dia ada urusan gitu kali, ya?"

"Hah? Keluar sekolah? Kenapa guru mengizinkannya?"

Sakura agak kecewa jika benar Sasuke bisa keluar sekolah seenaknya, mentang-mentang ia jenius dan guru-guru hanya menuruti permintaannya saja. Walaupun otaknya encer, tapi kalau kelakuannya begitu sih, di mata Sakura itu nol besar.

"Yah, gitu deh. Tapi, saat kutanya kepada pihak sekolah, katanya dia benar-benar punya urusan yang penting, jadi diizinkan. Dan, nampaknya Uchiha-kun tidak tampak seperti orang yang tidak disiplin. Ditambah lagi, sekolah kita yang menjunjung tinggi disiplin itu mengizinkannya. Jadi, kurasa, urusan itu benar-benar penting,"

"Hmm.. **souka.** Mungkin saja ya"

"Hei, tapi gimana nih? Gelar jabatanmu sebagai juara umum bakal di sabet, tuh! Kamu gak ngelakuin sesuatu?"

"Ah, biarin aja deh! Masa depan Sasuke-kun... lebih terang daripada aku. Dia harus berjuang," jawabnya dengan nada sedih.

"Hei, hei, Sakura. **Gomen**,"

"Hah? Maaf buat apaan? Jangan ngaco deh! Hahaha"

"Kamu jadi keinget penyakitmu, 'kan? Aku janji deh bakal jadi dokter untuk nyembuhin kamu!" jawabnya sambil memeluk kembali sahabatnya itu.

"Iya, iya. Arigatou nee, Ino!" balasnya sambil memeluk Ino kembali.

Tapi, itu benar. Toh masa depanku hanya sebatas masa remajaku. Tapi, karena itu, aku takkan kalah, Sasuke-kun, pikir Sakura.

SREGG—

Dua insan itu terkejut karena tiba-tiba pintu ruangan bernomor 401 itu terbuka tanpa diketuk dulu.

"Ah, gomen,"

"Uchiha-kun?" tanya Ino kebingungan ada apa gerangan pemuda itu datang ke ruangan itu.

Sa-sasuke-kun? Untuk apa dia kemari? Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Apa aku mengganggu?"

"Ada urusan apa kau kemari?" tanya Sakura cetus.

Sakura merasa kesal juga pada Sasuke. Sasuke sudah menolongnya, memang. Tapi, di hari-hari selanjutnya dia tidak pernah datang menjenguk. Ah, tapi kenapa Sakura merasa begitu ya?

"Hei, kau tidak perlu cetus begitu, kan, permen kapas"

Pe-permen kapas, katanya? Oh tidak, satu urat mulai tampak di dahi sebesar landasan pesawat terbang itu(?)

"Permen kapas? Ulangi sekali lagi, Uchiha, atau kau bakal—"

"Bakal apa?" tanya pemuda itu sambil mendekati gadis itu.

Uh-oh. Pipi gadis itu mulai merona lagi. Ada apa sih denganmu, Sakura?

"Hei, Sakura. Kau demam lagi?" tanya Ino panik.

"A-ah, t-tidak, kok"

"Hei, Uchiha-kun. Cepat jelaskan maksud kedatanganmu. Sakura tidak bisa menerima tamu banyak-banyak, tahu!" kata Ino.

"Memangnya tiga orang tamu itu banyak?"

"Jelas banyak! Hah? Tiga orang?"

"Kau kan dihitung dua,"

BLUSH—

"A-apa? Dasar kau—"

Dan, berlanjutlah ocehan Ino yang membela dirinya bahwa ia tidak gendut. Ada beberapa ocehan seperti, 'tidak sempat olahraga karena sedang ujian', 'tidak ada stok makanan jadinya malam-malam makan ramen', dan lain-lain.

Sang Uchiha pun mengambil kursi untuk duduk di sisi ranjang Sakura yang satu lagi.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Sakura akhirnya setelah mengatasi rona pipinya itu.

"Kapan kau kembali ke sekolah?"

"Lusa"

"Rajin sekali kau, Sakura"

"Hah?"

"Untuk apa sekolah hari minggu? Pfft—"

Ha-hari minggu? Oh ya! Ini kan hari Jum'at! Bodoh sekali kau, Sakura.

Sakura merona karena malu. Ino pun ikutan malu karena juga lupa kalau lusa adalah hari minggu, bahkan, janji membuat bekal lagi!

Tapi, terlihat sang Uchiha dingin itu tertawa ringan.

Sakura tersenyum tipis, mengingat tawa Sasuke kecil yang mirip dengan tawa pemuda itu. Tapi, tawa yang sekarang berbeda. Membuat detakan jantung Sakura tidak keruan. Sakura merona kembali.

Ino kelabakan karena tak pernah sama sekali melihat ekpresi si Uchiha yang tertawa.

"Su-sudah selesai tertawanya? Wajar aku lupa hari! Mana sempat menghitung hari saat sedang sakit!"

"Hahahaha ya, ya. Habis lucu sekali sih, kamu mengatakan itu dengan ekspresi yakin,"

"Huh! Terserah aku dong ekspresinya gimana! Lagian, aku malas menghitung hari. Aku ingin waktu berjalan lebih lambat," kata Sakura dengan ekspresi sedih.

"Hmm.. Baiklah, kamu ingin begitu? Kalau begitu, kencan denganku hari minggu ini. Siap-siap jam 10 pagi. Bakal kujemput di rumahmu. Jaa!" katanya sambil beranjak dan pergi dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Sakura dan Ino kebingungan.

BLAM—

Sakura dan Ino bertatapan.

"KE-KENCAN?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

~ TO BE CONTINUED~

Huft~ kelarrr~

Oiya, banyak yang bilang Sasuke OOC ya? Itu saya sengajain pas anak-anaknya doang. Setelah sakit hati yang dirasakannya setelah ditinggal ortunya lah yang buat dia jadi original lagi. Hehehe~ maap yaa

Terus dialog anak-anaknya agak dewasa ya? Maaf yaa, sebenernya udah diusahain banget anak-anaknya, tapi mungkin karena sudut pandang orang pertama utama, jadinya begitu kali ya? Gomenasai~ author bakal berusaha untuk improve lagi *bungkuk2badan*

Senang banget ada yang review tentang EYD, jadinya author bisa tahu lebih luas lagi. Makasih banyak semua reviewnya! Membantu sekali lho :')

Maaf ya gak bisa bales review satu-satu mungkin. Karena koneksi internet author keputus pas lagi pindahan. Jadinya, ngandelin kuota handphone deh untuk ngeupload. Tapi diusahain bakal dibales yah~

Oke, RnR lagi please? ;;)

.

.

.

TRANSLATOR :

Demo = Tapi

Doushite = Mengapa

Ohisashiburidesune = Lama tak berjumpa


End file.
